PeacockOre's Request
by silverxakatsuki
Summary: PeacockOre's request, two months late. sorry imoto-chan. hope you enjoy! Akatsuki and the other stuff of Naurto do not blong to me. Ayaimai belongs to PeacockOre. rated T until news from PeacockOre comes :B


**A/N: I'm really sorry that this is so late imoto-chan!! ;A;**

**well here it is anyways- i hope you like it. it took so long 'cause i kept worrying that it wasn't good, and i've had writer's block for a while. school and my sister wanting to go on the computer doesn't help either D: eh enough excuses from me- enjoy! ^^**

**and to other people- enjoy this as well. or else the cookie monster will come out of your closet and steal your cookies.... and your _SOUL!!!_**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Akatsuki or any part of Naruto. Ayaimai belongs to Peacockore.**

The room flashed with the lights coming from the screen of the box by the wall, two couches near it with a few people occupying the couches currently; three on one couch, four on the other. A bowl of popcorn for each couch being passed from one person to the other, then set on the coffee table in front of the two couches when no one wanted anymore.

Now this would seem like a normal Friday night; a few people watching a movie together, eating popcorn. But what makes this group of people different from other groups of people watching movies on a Friday night, is they are not entirely normal; some less normal than others. For this group of people, are actually a group of s-class criminals with bounties on their heads, killed at least a hundred lives, and are each wanted in a few lands. These people, even the weakest of the group, could kill you without a moment of hesitation or thought. That is, only if you get them in a bad mood.... depending on the person. Oh yes, about half of the people here would kill you without a good reason; mostly for the fun of it.

A few would kill you for the sport and bloodshed, others would kill you just because it was entertaining to them and got to express their form of art some more. Some would torture you with poisons for tests on how they work until you either died, or, if your body was something of worth to them, they'd kill you and make you into a puppet. Some would kill you just for the plain fun of it, and sacrifice you to a god named Jashin. And some of them would just kill you if you got in their way.

On the left hand couch was a man who was covered head to toe, the only parts of him visible from beneath the clothes he wore were his hands, which held money, and his eyes, the rest of his face was covered with a mask. The whites of his eyes were replaced with red, and green replaced the pupils of his eyes. He seemed to be more interested in counting the wad of cash in his hands than the movie that was playing. On the other side of the couch were two people sitting close to one another. The male had black hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, had piercing red eyes. His arm was draped around the female's shoulders as he watched the movie with an emotionless expression. The female who was in the black haired man, had light blue hair with a slightly darker blue color at the tips; her hair ends at the mid section of her back.

On the right couch was a man with short messy crimson hair and bored brown eyes. He's currently reading a black book with no title on it. Beside him is a blue haired man with oddly blue colored skin. He has shark-like features including sharp pointed teeth, small-ish eyes, and gill-like markings on his cheeks. The next man had white slicked back hair and magenta colored eyes. And finally, next to him is a man with long blonde hair up in a half pony tail, his left eye is covered by a large lock of hair. His lone sea bream colored eye glanced from the tv screen to the light blue haired female sitting with the black haired man, his eye showed no trace of the emotion that his thoughts contained.

After a second of looking at her, he looked away back to the screen just in time to see a man get hit by a car with sharp spikes on the front, the spikes going through the man's gut and ripping him in half after a moment of rolling down the road some more. The albino and blue haired man pointed at the screen and roared with sadistic laughter as the lower half of the man on screen, rolled under the car as the top half stayed on the car's hood; blood poured from both halves of the body as guts slipped out of the top half of the body. The blonde man smirked sadistically as the laughter died down. Everyone but the man with red and green eyes and the young looking red haired man, watched the movie.

Unknowing to the blonde haired man, the only female of the group casted a glance at him a second after he turned his gaze to the tv. She frowned, unsatisfied that his face didn't show the emotion she was hoping for. A thought flashed through her mind and she hid a smirk, instead she gave out a content sight and shifted closer to the red eyed man. She had to force the smirk that was threatening to come to her face when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the blonde glanced at her for a split second. Though the blonde's lone eye didn't hold any emotion of jealousy, at least she got him to react _some way. _

She frowned in her head when the man beside her shifted as well, his arm pulling her slightly more towards him. She turned her attention back to the tv with a bored face. 'I guess the term "Been there done that" is acceptable for this one. _It's a wonder, why three grown men find so much entertainment in something like this. I mean, they've killed so many people in their lives yet they still find kills in movies enjoyable. Maybe they get new ways to kill people from movies.... but that doesn't make sense- nowhere around her has a 'car.' _She mentally scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Right then, the car runs into a large sign on a pole and the sign falls, landing heavily upon the top of the car.

Unknowing to both of them, the red haired male saw, and knew, what was going on between these two. He didn't let their little 'game' bother him though, it's not his problem and he doesn't believe it'll effect him anyways; even if the thought of them both liking eachother but not knowing the other likes them, _does_ get through their thick skulls. He rolled his eyes, '_Idiots'. _

**A/N: there's first chapter. sorry it's so short but the rest will be posted soon; me and Terra are running through the rest. bye-bye! :D**


End file.
